The Freak
by I.3.Mas y Menos
Summary: What happens when a Brain, and Athliet, a Basketcase, a Freak, a Princess, nad a Crilinal get detention together one chilly Saturday afternoon? Hilarity, sexual tension, and a loose screw. R&R please, FIRST FIC WITH MORE THAN TWO CHAPTERS! YAAAY!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday... March 24, 1984.

Shermer High School,

Shermer, Illinois. 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Basket case, a Princess, a Freak, and a Criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven O'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed.

{BARLINE!}

Roxy Monroe sat in her Grandmothers SUV as she talked. Well, more like yelled. " Now I have had it up to here with you! Do you hear me Roxanne? This is the last time we do this, and if we do it again I'm grounding you from the TV and your Casette player for a month. Do I make my self clear?" She yelled angrily. Roxy nodded stiffly before opening the door and waiting for her grandmother to get around and grab her wheelchair from the back. Roxy was born without legs, so this has become a routine for them. As the wheelcair sat ready in front of her, she snatched up her bag and basically fell into the seat, gripping the wheels in her own gloved hands, it was quite cold today. She thanked her Grandmother, whom she calls Nanny, and made her way inside through the ramp beside the large stairs. She rolled through the halls, finding her way to the library with ease. She opend the door to find 5 unlikely people in the room, already seated. Claire Standish and Andrew Clark sat at the front left table, with John Bender behind them, and a vacent seat behind him. On the other side the first table was open, with Brian Johnson behind it, and Allison Sharp behind him. She quickly went in, wheeling herself to the back at the vacent table and moving the middle chair behind her she rest her wheelchair under the table top. _Well this'll be a fun experience._ She thought to herself.

Roxy was a thin, short girl with short, mud brown hair curled around her face innocently, and large, cinnimon doe eyes that seemed to see the wonder in everything. She had slightly pale skin, and such little curves some mistake her for a boy when she puts her hair under her grey and black knit hat with the tassles, like today. Her legs are simple nubs ending almost when they began, and her wheelchain was black with silver wheels and a blue back-board. Today she wore a long-sleeved, orange sweater with a very, very, _very_ long grey scarf wound half-way up her face, a large, fluffy blue coat, and black, to-small gloves with a wool lining. She also had a pair of black shorts on with a special nub-sock her grandmother made her from wool that acted like really short tights. A simple leather purse full of things to entertain her decorated her back handle.

Roxy was so tired, she barely noticed Mr. Vernon come waltsing in like he owned the place. Well, he kind of did, but that was beside the point. "Well, well, well, here we all are. I would like to congradulate you all for being on time." Ugh, his voice was so annoying! Claire raised her hand, not waiting for him to respond. "Um, sir. I know this is detention, but I don't think I belong in here." she stated like she was in a padded cell. He ignored her, staring at his watch. "It is now 7:06, you have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." as he said this, Bender, who was sitting in front of Roxie, spat a wad of spit in the air and caught it in his mouth. Roxie giminced as the Princess turned around in disgust. "You will not talk." he stated pointedly at Claire's open mouth. "You will not move from these seats." he then stared at Brian, who was in the middle of switching seats. He took a moment to register this, before planting his rear back in it's original spot. "And you," he pulled a chair out from Bender's limp legs, "Will not sleep."

Roxie barely caught the next part, and she pinched her arm under the table to try and wake her up a but more. "Well, were going to be trying something different today. You are going to write and essay, no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are." he passes out paper and pencils to all the occoupants at each table. "This a test?" Bender shot at him, which he ignored. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a one word repeated a thousand times. Am I clean, Mr. Bender?" "Crystal." his voice dripped with sarcasm and disrespect. Roxy wondered how anyone could say that to their elders, she couldn't. She was raised by two rules. 1. Respect your elders to the full extent or else face the wrath of no Madonna for a Month, and 2. Thursday night is Fend For Yourself night, so be prepared.

"Good, maybe you'll learn a little about yourselfs. Maybe even decide if you want to return here." Brian raised his hand timidly before standing up and answering. "Uh, I can answer that right now sir. That'd-that'd be a, a no for me sir. 'Cause" "Sit down Johnson." Vernon snapped, and she felt her blood beginning to boil. For some reason, when people insulted Brian, Roxy always got angry or upset, then denied the possibility of a crush as 'stupid'. Although even she couldn't ressist calling him cute when he mumbled "Thanak you, sir." and sat back down meekly. "My office is right across that hall. Any monkey-buisness is ill advised, any questions?"

The criminal spoke up, "Yea, I got a question. Does Barry Manilo know you raid his wardrobe?" Roxy sniggered quietly behind her hand as Vernon's face became slightly redder with anger. "You'll be getting that question answered next Saturday, Mr. Bender. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." he warned before walking out the door to his office.

Bender sat up seriously and stated "That man... Is a brownie hound." _Oh this is going to be a fun experience indeed. _Roxy thought as she began twirling her pencil around in her fingers.

**You like? I was watching The Breakfast Club and this came out. Hope you enjoy, there seriously aren't enough Brian/OC fics out there. SPREAD THE BRIAN LOVE PEOPLE! He's my favorite because he's so freaking adorkable! R&R please! Thank You very much and may the odds be ever in your favour. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**-I. y Menos**


	2. Chapter 2

As Vernon retreated to his office, Roxy began unwinding her extreamly long scarf from under her nose as the room inhabatince began shifting. Suddenly there was a sort of cracking, popping noise comeing from the side of the room where Allison sat, biting away at her nails. It soon got the whole attention of the room, and she noticed, staring back at everyone before taking another bite. "You keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch." Bender retorted mock-innocently. She replied by spitting out the nail bits at him, missing. "I've seen you before, y'know." he shifted his gaze to Roxy as she continued her unwinding. "And you." "Ok." she mumbled timidly before pushing the huge mound of scarf onto the table. "That's a big scarf." Claire states blandly. "Mm-hmm." Roxy mumbled in aggreance, now shrugging off her over coat. "Good god, how many layers can one person have?" Bender exclaims. She shrugged as she tried to take off her too-small gloves, which she has to rip off with her teeth.

The room fell back into silence, until, of corse, little Brian over there clipped the end of his pen to his lip and began murmuring "Who are you?" to himself. "Who are you? Who are you?... I am a walrus." Roxy could barely stiffle her giggle as he began working the pen up his nose. He stopped as he caught a glimpse of Bender staring at him. Nervousness filling him as he un-clipped his pen from his lower lip. As Brian turned back akwardly, with Bender's gaze compleatly locked, they both began to take off their jackets, until Brian noticed Bender's still gaze. He laughed nervouldy again, faking a chill and pulled his jacket back up onto his shoulders. "It's the shit's, huh?" he nervously said, turning around once more to stare at the paper in front of him. Bender's gaze lingered for a moment before shifting to the red-head sitting in front of him. As he crumpled up the paper and threw it at her, having it miss but get her attention, he began air guitaring and humming the song Sunshine of your Love by Cream. Roxy couldn't help but grin at his antics, also that that was one of her favorite songs. It took all of her will-power not to sing along with him.

Claire rolled her eyes, mumbling "I can't believe this is happeing to me." to no one in particular. Roxy rolled her eyes and shifted in her chair. It wasn't prison, just detention, it's not like you'd be in the court system or anything. "Oh shit!" the yell from the Criminal haulted her annoyed rant inside her head, and the next part made her shudder and kind of laugh at the same time.

"What're we suppose to do if we have to take a piss?"

"Oh please." Princess groaned in disghust. I guess just to make the Princess more offended, the sound of an unzipping fly filled the air as he mumbled "If you gotta go, you gotta go." "Oh my god!" the Princess whipped back around. Andrew Clark, who from before this moment had be silent, piped up, "Hey man, you're not urinating in here!", "Don't talk! Don't talk, it makes it crawl back up!" was the reply he got. Brian couldn't help tilting his head to see what was going on. "Hey! You whip is out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." He threatened. Bender sat back up and said "You're pretty sexy when you're angry" and added a little growl at the end for affect. Roxy snorted at that, she couldn't help it, it was pretty funny watching polar opposites backtalk one another. Andrew glared at her and threatened "Shut up freak!". Roxy shrank back in her chair a bit, she hated people yelling. No matter who it's at.

Bender, seeming now bored with annoying the two most popular people in the room, turned over to Brian and joked "Her homeboy..." Brian pointed to himself with his pen end to clarify that Bender was actually talking to him and not someone else. "Why don't we close that door. We can get the prom queen and the freak impregnated." This set off a chain reaction that could only be described as interesting. "Hey." Andrew had yelled, Bender ignoring him. "Hey!" he yelled again, standing up to the sitting Bender. "What?" he drawled in annoyance. "If I loose my temper, you're totaled." "Totally?" Bender mocked like a stupid surfer dude. "Totally." he replied seriously. "Why don't you just shut up, nobody here's interested." A flash of mock hurt graced his face as Andrew drawled "Really, Buttface." and turned back around. At the insult, the Criminal pushed his attention to the sporting young lad. "Well hey, Sporto, why're you in here? Forget to wash your jock?" He mocked, and you could see a brief, almost nonexistant flash of shame pass in the Athlete's eyes before it was replaced by anger as he yelled "Look, juts because you live here doesn't mean that you can be a pain in teh ass so knock it off!" right after the Brain meek protest of "Uh, fella's I think we should just write our papers."

"It's a free country." Bender mocked, which seemed to be his favorite pass-time. "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him!" Claire instructed to Andrew. Flipping his long hair back from his face, he mocked (again) "Sweets... you couldn't ignore me if you tried."

**Second chapter is up and running! I had to watch the Breakfast Clup like 7 times to get all the orders right, and read a million other fanfictions to get it all right! So thank you anyone who has done a '6 in detention.' Fic, you've made my job a lot easier! Thanks to all who have read and BEEE PREEPARRRREDD!... For the next chapter very, very soon! Mwahahahahahaaaa!**

**-I.3. Mas y Menos**


	3. Chapter 3

After a moments pause from the room, Bender decided that his quest for annoyance wasn't over just yet. "So..." he paused to see if they would react. They didn't. "So..." he tried again "are you guys like Boyfriend-Girlfriend?" Nothing. "Steady dates?" still nothing. "Lo-vers?" He drawled that word out, making Roxy blush, she'd always been squeamish talking about... _that_ subject. "C'mon homeboy, level with me. You slip her the hot. Beef. Injection." he drawled out all his words as the two popular kids turned around yelling "GO TO HELL!" and "ENOUGH!" Roxy covered her ears, yelling gave her a headache. "Hey! What's goin' on in there?" That yell came from Mr. Vernon's office, everyone had almost forgotten he was there, to caught up in their own argument to care about how loud they were being. "Scumbag." Andrew muttered as he turned back around.

Bender walked over to the railes, hopping up and sitting on it as he said "Whadya say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every ten seconds." 'Well, y'know the door's suppose to stay open." Brian interjected, puttng in his two cents. 'So?" Bender drawled again. Two of his favorite thing: mocking and drawling out his words. "So why don't you shut up? There's five other people in here, you know." Andrew started up again. _Ugh, will they ever quit? _thought Roxy as she began to chew the end of her pen in between her teeth. "God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler." Bender mocked. "Who are you to judge anyone anyway?" "Really." The two scoffed. Roxy may not like the Criminal sitting on the rail, but the snaky, I'm-better-than-you attitude of those two were getting on her nerves. She tore off a bit of her paper, twisting it into a little white paper rose to keep herself quiet.

"You know what Bender, you don't even count. You could dissapear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. You might as well not even exist at this school." Andrew mocked. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it, as all eyes turned to her, staring. Or in Andrew's case, glaring. "Sorry, what?" he asked with mock-curiousness. "W-well, I was just saying, what you said was a bit much. You may hate eachother, but saying all that stuff about him not existing and stuff was a bit to far. I mean, he didn't kill you're family and burn your house down, he just got on your nerves and said some rude things, which you replied to equally as rude. Don't you think?" She stated tenetively, wringing her hands in her lap. "Uh, no, he deserved everything I said to him, what's it to-ya? You got a crush on him or something?" Andrew accused. "N-no! Not on him-" "Then on someone else, who is it?" the Princess decided to join in. "N-n-noone! No one here I like!" I quickly supplied, accidently having my gaze shift over to Brian, who was staring at the whole scene with curiousity. Princess followed my gaze, smirking. "Oh... so you like Brian then? Geek love!" she exclaimed. Roxy stared at a now blushing Brian, who's gaze shifted to his blank paper. "Uh... u-umm. I-I-I..." "Aww, she's blushing, how cute! Brian and Roxy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Bender starts, but Roxy quickly snaps. "Shut up! That's enough! I hate all of you! Just leave me alone and get back to you're petty argument about god knows what! I tried to stop you, to tell you you're being stupid five-year-olds and save you from the embarrassment, but now I can see that all of you are not worth saving. So go ahead, make fools of youselves, just keep me out of it." She got steadily quieter her my rant progressed, and with a final huff, she wheeled her chair back and scooted off to a back corner of the library to cool off.

As she sat, massaging her temples to rid her brain of it's masisve stress-headache, she heard footsteps coming towreds her. She stowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Mr. Vernon or maybe Bender over to tease her some more, but what she saw suprised her. There, in all his dorky glory, was Brian, shifting from foot to foot, loooking a bit uncomfortable. Her heart instantly gave a tug, not just my his adorable cuteness, but by the fact that he now probably hated her. "Hey." he said quietly. "Hey." she replied. "You ok?" he asked, sitting, more crouching, down beside her. "Yea, just a bit frazzled, y'know?" Roxy replied, wiping her hands over her eyes. "Yea. Sorry about earlier, I should have said something." "No, it's not your fault those people like to stick their nose in other people's buisness. Sorry I didn't reply very coherently, you probably hate me now." she mumbled more to herself at the end. "I don't hate you, just a bit worried. It was the first time for me, for anyone really, that we've seen you yell at anyone. Just seein' how you'd handle it." he stated, beginning to get up. "I'm doin' fine, thanks for asking." and with that, she began to wheel herself away, but he stopped her with a gentle tug on her shirt. "Uh, l-let me help you with that." he stated a bit nervously, grasping the bars behind her and giving a small grunt as he began pushing her over to the group once more. She reached up tenetively, placing her hand on his, blushing while she did. "Err... thank you for that." she quietly said as he wheeled her to her former seat, where the group had forgotten them as the began arguing again.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team," at the preppy girls snort he continued "maybe the prep club to. Student councel" "Nah, they wouldn't take you." Andrew snarky reply's set Roxy's back rigid. "I'm hurt." Bender mocked. "You know why guys like you knock everything..." "Oh this should be stunning." sadly, Roxy had to agree with him on that one. "It's 'cause you're afraid." "Oh, you richies are so right that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." he mock-partonized. "You're a big coward." she stated again. "I'm in the math club." Brian interjected like he'd been there the whole time.

And on that note, Roxy let her head fall diagonally on the table, sighing at it's inviting chill as she closed her eyes, focusing on the banter to keep away from her headache. Fortunatly for her, they kept her out of it. She peeked a glance at Alice beside her, watching the other table-dweller watch the scene with mild curiosity. _Hmm, maybe we have more in common than I thought._

**_There's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed... thos is my first fic with more than 2 chapters! YAAAAAAAY!CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! DA NANANA NU NA NU NU C'MON!... Anyway R&R, thank you, and goodnight for now. _**

**_-I. y Menos_**


End file.
